TeenWolf Challenge
by BoucheB
Summary: Je posterais ici mes participations au Teen Wolf Challenge! Chaque semaine un nouveau thème avec quelques précisions exigées (personnages , mots , longueur etc..) Rating T ( pour les prochaines au cas ou).


Bonjour! Voici donc ma participation à la Semaine 6 du TeenWolfChallenge. Il fallait écrire un texte de maximum 1500mots sur le rêve ou une hallucination et introduire les trois mots : peur , douleur & doigt. Il fallait prendre un personnage présent de la saison 3B. Mon texte n'a pas fini dans le top 3 ! Bonne lecture. ( Risque de spoil sur des scènes du season final)

* * *

Mélissa entendit la voix de Rafael , proche mais si lointaine à la fois… « Personne n'est à l'appareil. Rappelle-moi Stilinski » Elle l'écouta une seconde et ferma doucement les yeux, prête à succomber à la douleur , se laissant tomber sur le côté , mais son ex-mari posa ses doigts sur elle et l'attrapa à temps. Au moment où l'infirmière sentit les mains de l'agent spécial sur elle, une petite décharge se fit sentir dans son corps et, pendant qu'elle gémissait sous la douleur elle crut apercevoir Scott en version loup-garou juste à côté de son père. C'était assez pour lui redonner un peu de force. Une seconde avec son fils.

- Appelle Scott , tu dois appeler Scott.

- Tout ira bien répondit Rafael

- Ce n'est pas que je veux dire dit-elle en jetant un regard à Scott toujours silencieux près de l'homme. Celui-ci était maintenant un enfant d'une dizaine d'années. Son petit Scott avec une énorme bosse au front après sa chute dans les escaliers le soir où tout a changé.

- Mélissa , il faut que je te sorte de la… Je vais ..

- Maman ? coupa la voix du petit Scott l'empêchant d'entendre le reste de la phrase de son ex-mari. Maman j'ai mal. Il m'a fait mal et à toi aussi dit-il les yeux pleins de larmes et la main sur sa tête pour accentuer la tristesse de la situation.

- Raf , écoute moi.

Rafael lui répondit que tout irait bien mais le petit Scott secoua la tête de droit à gauche pour dire le contraire. Elle ne savait pas s'il parlait de la situation actuelle, à l'hôpital ou de celle d'où le petit Scott venait la séparation et les années d'après.

- SI quelque chose arrive… trouve une solution avec Scott.

- NON , Maman ! hurla le petit Scott en se transformant en loup-garou. Il ne comprendra jamais ce que je suis comme toi tu le fais !

Il avait les yeux rouges et sa petite main pleine de griffe essaya de trancher la gorge de son père sous les yeux de l'infirmière. Elle essaya de l'ignorer en fermant les paupières et en disant à l'adulte qu'il devait essayer encore . Quand il répondit qu'il avait essayé de s'excuser le petit Scott se mit à rire et bientôt il fut suivi du Scott qu'elle avait vu le matin même. Elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, n'avait même pas le temps d'avoir peur. Si elle devait mourir, elle voulait être sûr que Scott pourrait être lui-même avec son père. C'était le boulot d'une mère : penser à la vie de son enfant avant la sienne.

- C'est un adolescent , il s'en fou des excuses souffla Melissa alors que le grand Scott lui murmurait à l'oreille ce qu'il aimerait faire à son père afin de le faire souffrir comme il a souffert quand il est parti sans rien dire ! Il veut que tu fasses plus continua-t-elle et à contre cœur elle ajouta que leur fils voudrait surement qu'il souffre un peu .

- Un peu ? grogna l'Alpha. Arrête de voir le bon en tout le monde ! Je ne veux pas de lui dans ma vie.

Elle prit une respiration et demanda qu'il promette de faire en sorte que ça marche. Sa respiration fut moins régulière et elle fixa Rafael sentant toujours le grand Scott à sa droite et le petit à la droite de l'homme.

- À quoi ça sert les promesses avec cet homme maman ? En t'épousant il avait fait la promesse d'être toujours là ! Il avait fait la même pour moi le jour de ma naissance… murmura le petit Scott en pleurant alors qu'aucun des deux adulte ne parlait. Le grand Scott tapota l'épaule du petit pendant que le policier promis de faire quelque chose. L'homme tourna la tête vers la sortie et quand quelques secondes plus tard il tira Mélissa inconsciente de l'ascenseur, elle ne put voir que , pendant la fermeture des portes , les deux Scott , l'un à côté de l'autre ,lancèrent un regard grave sur son corps comme si elle avait fait quelque chose qu'elle aller regretter. Juste elle .

Rafael trouva un lit de libre et y installa la femme blessée et posa sa main sur les siennes , pour qu'elle sente qu'il était là et qu'il ne partirait pas . Il ne voulait plus être cet homme. C'était du passé. Ils étaient yeux dans les yeux , il essaya de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait en tête par ce regard mais elle demanda qu'il ne le laisse pas encore. Elle voulait prouver aux deux Scott que l'homme allait se rattraper, qu'il serait la maintenant. Elle sentait la main du petit Scott sur sa blessure. Prêt à lui faire une caresse pour la soulager ?

- Promets-moi ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle

- Tu m'as dit de partir

- Cherches-toi une excuse … souffla agacé l'adolescent debout derrière son père . Il va nous faire du mal. Il ne doit pas revenir Maman , sinon tu vas me perdre moi . Choisi. L'homme qui est parti ou l'enfant puis l'homme qui est toujours resté ?

- J'ai dit à un alcoolique de virer de la maison… Commença-t-elle pour attirer l'attention des trois hommes. Pas à son père de sortir de sa vie.

Elle regarda au-dessus de l'épaule de son ex-mari et croisa le regard de son fils. Et quand elle demanda s'il était revenu pour arranger les choses avec Scott , elle ne coupa pas le regard avec son fils , il devait comprendre que Rafael se sentait mal.

- Je suis revenu pour que ça s'arrange avec vous deux confessa le père du loup-garou… et Mélissa ne put que voir les yeux de son fils devenir d'un rouge brillant…

Au même moment Rafael baissa la tête d'épuisement, de gêne et Scott en profita pour appuyer sur la gorge de sa mère , enfonçant ses ongles jusqu'à que l'étouffement fasse sortir du sang sur les lèvres de l'infirmière. Elle regarda son fils , impuissante :

- Tu as déjà choisi Maman… tu vas le reprendre lui. Et je refuse.

Elle tourna la tête vers son ancien amant et ferma les yeux au moment où il leva les siens sur elle… et qu'il paniqua à la vue du sang sur la femme qu'il avait toujours aimée.

- Maman… tu l'aimes plus que nous ? résonna la petite voix de son fils dans sa tête. Tu l'as toujours plus aimé…

Sa voix se transforma en un rugissement grave de loup-garou et , inconsciente , Mélissa senti les griffes dans sa poitrine…. Puis soudainement la douleur disparue .Elle ouvrit les yeux et inspira fort de l'air comme si elle avait été bloquée sous l'eau de longues minutes. Elle s'assit et observa discrètement les alentours : aucun Scott… Et sa blessure , qui était dans un état horrible était maintenant presque cicatrisée. Elle posa sa tête sur le torse de Rafael en pensant à la longue route que sa famille aurait à faire avant de guérir complètement de toutes ses blessures.


End file.
